


A Belated Reply

by Kimochiru



Series: Guildshipping: an Anthology [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers, Pokemon/Pokemon Relationship(s), Spoilers, Wigglytuff's Guild, but it's shipfic, it's not that i wanted to make shipfic, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimochiru/pseuds/Kimochiru
Summary: Post-storylineThe incident in Brine Cave has opened up the option Chatot always tried to avoid.





	1. That's highly inappropriate!

**Author's Note:**

> I never did intend to make a series of guildshipping, but I do understand the agony. We don't have very much art or fanfics of them, despite having a large amount of supporters, and most shippy interactions between them in the game are part of the later plot, so replays can get tedious.
> 
> Also, this has been my first time writing these two. It's a bit difficult to emphasise certain tones, because in-game, their dialogue is punctuated with a musical note. Plus, the general thing of getting used to writing certain characters. 
> 
> With that being SAID, some spoilers are ahead.

All was peaceful in Wigglytuff’s Guild. With the threat of the planet’s paralysis gone and a heartfelt graduation of the youngest, but undoubtedly talented, exploration team, everybody went back to their jolly hard work and routines.

Despite the peace and prosperity, there was one Pokemon who was but content. Quite honestly, these feelings of great dissatisfaction have been prevalent for a rather long time, but Chatot wasn’t as disturbed by them until recently. Alas, being the single wave of silent dissonance in the calm inevitably leads to such revelations. Or rather, he would now have the time and leisure to actually do something about his unhappiness, since the crushing weight of worldwide danger was vanquished. After all, Chatot only just realised how much his emotions were taking a toll on his own mental well-being during the incident in Brine Cave.

 

A trio of fierce bandits took refuge in the cave, and they would ruthlessly attack any newcomers before they could fight back. As Chatot accompanied the guild’s pair of talented recruits into the depths, the bandits pounced down from the cave’s ceiling to attack at the exact moment when Chatot got the briefest of glimpses of their high-up hiding spot. In a burst of selflessness and a desire to _protect_ , Chatot rushed forwards and took all of the deadly blows himself, allowing for the rest of the team to recover from shock and chase the trio away.

His act ought to have made him admirable, heroic even, to the guild recruits. And, in a sense, he was even moreso, considering he saved the lives of the two Pokemon who had literally saved the world. No, that wasn’t the thing that bothered him so. It was the fact that Chatot had made the exact same sacrifice years ago, for Guildmaster Wigglytuff. The memory was forgotten, as he had suffered from severe injuries to passing out on the spot before he could register his own actions. But later on, after repeating history, when he lied on the hard, damp stone of Brine Cave, Wigglytuff, through his tears, briefly explained to him that Chatot had also saved his life in the same manner. It was then when he said it.

 

_“Chatot you’re my… most invaluable partner.”_

And for that short moment, Chatot was _complete_. He was invaluable- irreplaceable, special- to the Guildmaster. He had said that he owed his whole life to him. And, in spite of his weak condition, Chatot was able to breath out words expressing his happiness before fainting.

 

But now, with the time to ponder, Chatot couldn’t help but feel slightly unsettled by the whole ordeal. Something was missing. Deep down, he knew what that something was, but how was he to bring the topic up?

 

“If I were to say such a thing- well! That would be highly inappropriate,” Chatot squawked in disapproval, flapping his wings.

Perching on the guild’s entry ladder and thinking out loud was one of Chatot’s normal habits. It helped him make difficult decisions many times.

He continued his monologue, “If I did manage such a confession, without doubt the whole affair would get in the way of our duties. That should never happen!”

The issue was just as stated. Chatot actually had relationships with other Pokemon in the past, making confidence in himself not a concern of the matter. It was the contrary, actually. Chatot was a dutiful Pokemon. He was unyielding to his serious work, which may have made him out to be “boring” to some, but the head of intelligence was proud of his position. And if keeping his own dignity meant strictly forbidding himself from acting upon any “unprofessional” desires that he had, well, Chatot was just one of those kinds of people.

But recently, Chatot had been having second thoughts. Those second thoughts then turned into second options of _action_ , and now, are well-within possibility. It can be reasonably assumed that Chatot had been trying to talk himself out of making such a choice.

It seemed that he had finished convincing himself for now, since Chatot straightened his posture on the perch, looking out of the guild’s entrance with a focused stare. He dropped his gaze for only a split second to lightly graze his chest plumage with the tips of his primary feathers before taking off to the skies. He was definitely going to be back to lecture himself sometime soon.

* * *

 

 

Night fell upon the peaceful Treasure Town, and there were errands to perform. Wigglytuff was waiting on his Perfect Apple, which was to be delivered- or, more accurately, smuggled in- by Chatot. He was most likely rummaging through the guild’s food storage, finding the delicacy of a fruit.

Little did Wigglytuff know (or maybe he did- it’s rather difficult to figure out what the airy guildmaster was thinking) that, ever since the incident with Team Skull, Chatot often took daily trips to the Apple Woods in order to pick out several Perfect Apples for him. Wigglytuff was known for falling into terrifying hysterics when he didn’t get one. But Chatot also did so because he cared so _very_ strongly about Wigglytuff.

 

It was the depth of his feelings that gave Chatot the strength to spring out and shield Wigglytuff that day.

 

Having found a Perfect Apple, a silent knock on the door to the guildmaster’s room could be heard. Wigglytuff recognised Chatot’s voice and opened the door let him in.

“Sooo, Chatot! Did you bring it?” asked Wigglytuff in his usual playful voice.

Chatot, who carried a large red apple on his back, with one wing holding it steady, slowly took a few slow steps into the room before setting it down. “I did, guildmaster. Here’s your Perfect Apple,” he said with a hush, as he gently closed the door behind him. He heard the guildmaster let out an exclamation of “Yay! Thank you!” before lifting the fruit off the ground. Chatot watched Wigglytuff balance the apple on his head despite the protruding curl of fur that rested there. His beak couldn’t help but let out a muffled churr of amusement which he buried underneath his wing’s feathers. Seeing that the guildmaster had nothing to say, Chatot headed towards the door and declared, “I’ll leave you to it, guildmaster. If you need anything, simply let me know!”

“Okay,” replied Wigglytuff. But before he could make his leave, Wigglytuff said, smiling, “But, you don’t always need a reason to stay... right, Chatot?” His question was met with a frozen hesitation, so he pressed on, still beaming, “Stay here! Stay here! You can keep me company.”

Chatot backed away from the exit, “If you insist.”

“Also… I actually wanted to show you something,” said Wigglytuff.

“What is it, guildmaster?” asked Chatot, hopping closer to him.

As he approached the guildmaster, Chatot’s heart was not _racing_ so much as it was _opening._ It was melting a layer of long-cold oblivion. A heart that was long still began to stir, and eventually, the stillness was to be replaced with a warmth that throbbed and pulsated with such a severity he wasn’t used to. The energy from his heart was overwhelming that Chatot almost had to clutch his chest, but instead he opened up to the guildmaster, letting all his feelings flow freely.  


“Come with me!” exclaimed Wigglytuff, after quickly devouring the remains of his apple. He took Chatot’s wing before giving him a choice to speak, and they were outside and at the beach in Treasure Town before Chatot could even come up with a reply.

“Look at the ocean, Chatot!”

It was at this time when the tide was calm. The surface of the ocean was gently rippling, and the beam of light from the moon were splattered over the surface of the water like white paint on a dark canvas.

“It certainly is a beautiful sight,” remarked Chatot. And then, for the first time in a long time, he smiled genuinely. It was nothing like that cheery boss act he often pulled off, for the real happiness he was feeling was an energy that tingled all the way to the tip of his feathers. Chatot gazed at his companion, and he spoke with a gentle voice, soft enough to sing a _piano_ aria, “Thank you, Wigglytuff.”

“Anything for my _dearest_ , most invaluable partner.”

His large eyes flooded with emotion. The white light of moon shone on Wigglytuff’s features, and Chatot knew that he was shedding tears. They weren’t ones of just sadness or joy alone. Rather, Wigglytuff was crying out in a mix of many feelings: relief, guilt, remembrance, and hope.

Mild surprise sent a slight ruffle through Chatot’s feathers. “U-um? What could be the matter?” he squawked.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve heard you say my name,” Wigglytuff smiled, not with any particular feeling.

“Wh-Huh?” exclaimed Chatot, “I was trying to maintain formality in our guild, like we agreed! Surely you don’t take too much issue with that!” Lowering his volume, he added, “If it does bother you, gui- Wigglytuff, I can discontinue…”

“Nope! That’s all right!” said Wigglytuff, “I just wish there was more time between us.”

“If I’m not mistaken, guildmaster, it was you who stated that I was, erm, ‘boring’ to be around,”  Chatot drily remarked, somewhat perplexed. Sometimes, his guildmaster was a little difficult to figure out.

“Oh, did I say it like that?” Wigglytuff tilted his head, “Well, I guess it’s true because you always talk about plans when we go into a mystery dungeon together. That _is_ boring!”

“Pardon?”

“I want more time that’s about _us_. Like we used to!”

“I… I see.”

 

Chatot understood now, and he glanced down, somewhat guilty. It was true, wasn’t it? Before they set up the guild, they were more than just a pair of explorers. They were trusted partners, a wonderful team. But as more responsibilities came from opening a guild, they adopted into professional roles as teachers. Wigglytuff, of course, kept his carefree spirit, but Chatot… _Chatot_ indulged in his role as the head-of-intelligence. He was formal,  (he always was diligent and well-versed, but at least back then…) and eventually the time Wigglytuff and Chatot had together as friends and equals dwindled into the short hours of night. Their guild had thrived and earned great reputation, but they both played a part in neglecting what started it in the first place.

 

Well, all moping aside, the best time to change was the present, right? Feeling his heart flow with emotion again, Chatot slowly spread his wings out and wrapped them tentatively around Wigglytuff. When Wigglytuff pulled him closer, Chatot’s hug became certain. He was about to preen soft pink fur, but his beak felt otherwise. It turns out Wigglytuff’s fur was hard and clumped.

Ah.

Chatot let go of the embrace, and realised his wings were sticky.

That confirmed it.

 

“Guildmaster, you are going to rinse the apple juice off of your fur at this instant!”

Wigglytuff glanced down at his fur and then looked back up, grinning widely, “Oops! Great idea, Chatot! But you’re going to need one too.”

Lifting his wings, Chatot peered at his body, and he saw his feathers, which he always made sure were well-groomed and sleek, were matted and covered in fruit juice that was made more apparent under the moonlight. 

“I guess I got you all sticky!” Wigglytuff giggled at the sight of his companion, who was also letting out a few bemused chuckles of his own.

“No, Guildmaster! How  _ could _ you! As punishment, your bath is going to be especially cold!” cried Chatot in mock anger, flapping his wings with perhaps a little  _ too _ much grandiose. His little act was met with a laugh, a taunt, and a guildmaster who was skipping away.

  
So, he glided a short distance of the ground and took chase after Wigglytuff. Running over the silver sand, both Chatot and Wigglytuff laughed as they headed towards the shore with a light splash. 

The water was somewhat on the chilly side, but the pair cleaned themselves out nonetheless. As Chatot was fixing his feathers, he saw water hurl towards his direction. His face was dripping wet soon after.

He could hear the playful chortling of Wigglytuff, who was undoubtedly the source of the splash. He suddenly threw the water at Chatot again, but this time, he was able to shield off the attack with his wing. Chatot was certain the guildmaster was going to do it again, so he hopped over the shore’s surface and hovered over Wigglytuff’s head. Fluttering his wings, drops of the ocean showered the Pokemon below him.

After the short spray of rain ceased, Wigglytuff looked up at his assaulter. “Chatot, you know that’s not fair!” he giggled with glee.

“I suppose you can’t reach me up here. Hee hee! That’s too bad!” chimed Chatot.

It was a start, at least. Chatot still wasn’t sure if he was ready to truly express what thoughts he harboured to the guildmaster. The notion was oh-so _scandalous_! But he was willing to make these moments of friendship (or, as the guildmaster would say, “time with my friendly friend!”) with Wigglytuff.

 

The two Pokemon who had played at the night beach had returned to their guild. The chilly air, however, resulted in Wigglytuff prompting Chatot to stay in his room near the warm fire. So he did.

Chatot _thought_ he had made sure to keep a considerable distance between himself and the guildmaster when they slept, but little did he know that they both drifted off while nuzzling into each other’s comforting presence. What a highly inappropriate thought that would be!

 


	2. My invaluable partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “For small creatures such as we, the vastness is bearable only through love.”  
> -Carl Sagan

Chatot noticed an improvement in his mood ever since the night he and the guildmaster talked. In all honestly, they hadn’t exactly  _ talked _ that much, but they did come to a mutual understanding. 

The guild’s crew seemed to pick up on such a change.

During their morning cheers, Wigglytuff was caught sleeping (with his eyes wide open, as usual). On a typical day, Chatot would attempt to wake the guildmaster up to no avail. 

This time, that didn’t happen. Whether his sudden sleep was the result of last night’s events, or it was just another one of those times, Chatot couldn’t tell. But what he did realise was his feelings of being less disturbed over the guildmaster’s... unprofessionalism. 

 

So, come this morning, the events went along the lines of such.

 

Wigglytuff was snoring and snuffling in his standing sleep, much to the amusement of the apprentices. They all waited for Chatot’s humorous attempts to “cover up” for the guildmaster once the head of intelligence started his daily speech. The guild members were met with a new surprise.

“It appears that Guildmaster has taken to another one of his naps!” Chatot said, with the tones of a churr layering on his words.

He then turned around to the address the crew, “The guildmaster’s quirks are what makes him all the more special to us. So, let’s do our very best work today- for our wonderful Guildmaster!” He flapped his wings in dismissal.

 

The apprentices dispersed from the assembly, silently murmuring to one another. 

“Oh my gosh! I’m not the only one who noticed, right?” Sunflora said to Bidoof and Loudred.

“Yup, yup. Chatot was a bit different this morning, that’s for sure,” Bidoof agreed.

Loudred, who wasn’t nearly as silent as his colleagues, spoke with a voice that boomed into his colleagues’ ears, “But WHAT could be the CAUSE of this NEW ATTITUDE?”

“Eek, be quiet! If you shout like that, he might hear you!” Sunflora furiously whispered.

“Uh… why don’t we take this upstairs?” suggested Bidoof, to no avail. The two apprentices were arguing again.

“What do you MEAN, I’m too LOUD!” 

“Oh my gosh! It’s not hard to figure out. Last time we went on an exploration, your talking gave away our position!”

“It would have been FINE if YOU didn’t SHOUT at me! It’s ALWAYS the SECOND person who GIVES it away.”

Before Sunflora could make a retort, they heard a new voice from behind them, “I shall have no more of this bickering! All of you, get to your duties- for our guildmaster, remember?”

“Oof, right. Sorry, Chatot,” Bidoof was frankly glad to have removed himself from Sunflora and Loudred’s argument. 

The twosome gave each other one final glare before saluting to Chatot in understanding, “Yes, sir!”

“Good. Now do your very best!” he chirped. Chatot watched them with a focused stare to make sure that the apprentices were doing their duties. After seeing Sunflora and Bidoof climb up the ladder and Loudred taking his position for sentry, Chatot sighed in relief, “The little trifle was not as difficult to break up this time.”

_ Actually… when  _ was _ the last time I had to stop them fighting?  _

 

He recalled that their last big argument was shortly before Sunflora was asked to arrest the “Invincible Haunter.” In spite of this, Loudred had decided to abandoned his guild duties to help her in the task. Together, they figured out that the Haunter was actually the workings of three ghost Pokemon pretending to be undefeatable, and they were able apprehend all of the Haunter. At the time, Chatot had no idea Loudred snuck away to help his fellow guild member and instead assumed he went to slack off. He’d felt terribly of his punishment to Loudred. In retrospect, Chatot realised that since that day, the two apprentices were on much friendlier terms. As a result, much of their bickering were easily stopped or simply short bouts of disagreement. They’ve learned to work together as teammates.

 

Upon arriving to this conclusion, a warm and fuzzy feeling of fondness for all of the apprentices washed over Chatot. He couldn’t help but speak out loud, “My, my! They surely have grown!” 

“Who has grown?”

Chatot whirled around to meet the eyes of Wigglytuff. “G-guildmaster!” he squawked, “I-I was just pondering to myself about some things.” 

“Really? About what?” Wigglytuff perked up, now curious, “Tell me, tell me!”

“Oh, all right,” Chatot relented without resistance. “Let’s talk about this in your room.”

Wigglytuff had agreed. He knew his partner was a rather private Pokemon (although, there were many times when he failed to hide his true thoughts), and it was only thanks to their knowing each other for so long that Wigglytuff could figure out what Chatot was thinking. 

“Erm… where do I begin?” muttered Chatot. “Well, this morning after roll call, I noticed Bidoof, Loudred, and Sunflora all whispering to each other.”

Wigglytuff, who was now in the seat in his room, leaned forwards in interest, “Ooh, go on.”

Chatot paused to stare quizzically at the guildmaster, who seemed to be a little  _ too _ interested in his story. He then cleared his throat, “Ahem, I’ll spare you the details, but they were obviously talking about me. In the turn of events, Loudred and Sunflora started another one of their little squabbles, which drew my attention.”

“It took nothing more than a slight scolding to break up their disagreement,” he then stopped and looked up to see if the guildmaster was still awake. 

“You could have let them finished so they’ll solve their problem!” Wigglytuff said, figuring he should say something in the wake of Chatot’s sudden pause.

“I suppose…” Chatot trailed off, but then he ruffled his feathers. “Ah, what am I saying! My point is they’ve matured and are on much better terms now!” 

Shaking his head to clear the frown on his face and replace it with a smile, Chatot said, “It’s not just those two. Why, everybody else has been growing splendidly! Wouldn’t you say?”

When silence was the response, Chatot rephrased himself, “The apprentices- they’re really becoming wonderful explorers, yes?”

Chatot’s smile slowly faded, “Guildmaster..?”

Once he stopped talking, he could hear the snoring of Guildmaster Wigglytuff. Just when he got to his main point..!

“Guildmaster!” exclaimed Chatot, “Agh, I can’t believe you fell asleep! I’ll have to rouse you somehow.” 

He flitted about the room with a slight trepidation, figuring out the next course of action. He was about to leave to get a Perfect Apple so he could coax Wigglytuff up, but he heard something stir behind him.

“Oh, Chatot! Were you trying to wake me?” 

Wigglytuff, with eyes that were clear and a beam that was a picture of radiance, hardly give the appearance someone who had been asleep.

“What.”

“You don’t need to do that, because I was listening to you the entire time!” said Wigglytuff. He giggled upon seeing Chatot’s reaction, who was now written over with the stillness of shock, a single wing suspending in the air.

“You… I can’t believe you…”

It didn’t take very long until Chatot was laughing along with Wigglytuff. 

“Hee hee! I just can’t believe you! You- of  _ course _ you would do something like that!”

As he laughed, Chatot felt that familiar surge of feeling touch his heart once again. He was swept off his feet by affection, and found that such a wave of emotion carried him to a spot beside Wigglytuff on his chair, who perked up at the gesture. They gave the appearance of two old friends- and they were!- catching up on the times as they casually shared a seat.

“I couldn’t resist, sorry! Now, as you were saying?”

“Ah, yes! Guildmaster, do you remember when Bidoof first joined the guild? Why- he was just so timid and unsure of himself.”

“Yep! Didn’t he try to take a day off so he could go to Star Cave with a Snover? So he could get a wish from Jirachi to become a braver explorer?”

“Yes, Bidoof was acting strangely that day. I simply had to investigate the issue. Although he did get tricked by the Snover’s gang of thieves, it turned out Jirachi’s existence was no legend after all!”

“I remember how worried you were about Bidoof, Chatot,” Wigglytuff said, “I don’t think anybody believed you when you denied that!”

That statement ruffled his feathers quite a bit. Turning his head away sharply, to cover his embarrassment, Chatot retorted, “Humph! Don’t remind me about when you tried to take over young Bidoof’s exploration after realising you could wish for Perfect Apples!”

“...Um, that was what happened?” came Wigglytuff’s response, but he immediately regretted teasing Chatot about this matter.

More sincerely, he said, “But you were right. After we all came back to the guild, I mean. When we talked, you told me that I shouldn’t go off on my own.”

“Quite right was my scolding, indeed! I still stand by those words, Guildmaster!” Chatot had clearly picked up on Wigglytuff’s attempt to poke fun at the incident.

“Yes, I see what you meant at that time,” Wigglytuff said. He thought a little bit and continued, “Chatot, you might not realise this, but the reason I’m here today, as Guildmaster Wigglytuff, is because of you. Knowing you helped me become more grounded.”

 

This caught him off guard, “O-oh? You mean it?”

“Yep! Plus, it would have been a disaster if you weren’t there to stop me in Star Cave. Ahaha!”

“Ha ha, right…” Chatot mumbled, but he decided to clear his thoughts from that incident. He realised something else instead. As he pondered over the words he wanted to say, Chatot focused intently on his companion and locked gazes with Wigglytuff. “Truly, Guildmaster, I’m touched to hear you say such things. I must confess that I, too, have been impacted greatly because of you,” Chatot paused briefly to gather his thoughts.

He could see that Wigglytuff was really listening. The spontaneous guildmaster, whose eyes usually floated around aimlessly or stared at empty space, was completely attentive to Chatot’s words. Chatot was moved (…and also maybe just  _ ever  _ so _ slightly _ unnerved). He suddenly felt shy in front of this person whom he knew for nearly half of his entire life. 

“Wigglytuff- that is, when we first met and became an exploration team- I… I started to be more confident. You know that I used to be a timid Pokemon, but since then…” he stopped and felt his emotions resonate with his thoughts. 

“Since then, your presence somehow emboldened me to, simply put, express myself,” he said, words also becoming bolder, “I’ve never been happier in my life.”

At that point, there was no going back. The heart of Chatot’s emotions had finally opened up, emerging from his subconscious like an egg splitting apart to reveal new life. 

There was no room for resistance as Chatot willingly flung his wings around Wigglytuff, who immediately returned the gesture with equal force while laughing happily.

 

Wigglytuff had always known how much his partner oppressed his own emotions, even when he didn’t need to. Yesterday, he hoped spending time with Chatot at the beach would lift his spirits, and he had witnessed more than expected. Today, Chatot had made light of the thoughts that were long forced to the back of his mind. Wigglytuff was overjoyed to the point that his Hyper Voice could have shaken the guild to its foundations. 

“Chatot! I’m so glad!” he exclaimed, not sure if he was referring to Chatot’s response, his current mood, or both.

“Oh, Guildmaster!” Chatot said, “I do believe that I’ve always wanted to say this as well...”

Wigglytuff released his hug on Chatot, but kept hold on his wings. “What is it?” he asked patiently.

 

There was one thing that needed to be said, but there were many ways to say it. After assessing several possible answers, Chatot settled on this response: “... You’re my most invaluable partner, too.” 

 

* * *

 

“It was about TIME!” came the stentorian voice of Loudred. 

“Yippee!” Sunflora cheered, “You finally got together!”

Chimecho said, “I hope Chatot and the guildmaster will be happy!”

“By golly, I thought something was going on between them, yup, yup,” Bidoof remarked to his companions.

“All right, everyone, let’s settle down!” Chatot commanded with his usual voice of authority, although he couldn’t help but fluff out his feathers in slight embarrassment. The apprentices seemed to be quite excited by the news that he and Wigglytuff were, simply put, a couple. 

Wigglytuff stepped forwards and took over, “Everyone, please remember that nothing in your training will change! This is just a part of our personal lives, and we will continue to do our best as your teachers, as normal!”

“That’s right! Now, on that note, let’s all do our best work again today!” Chatot concluded, which was met with the daily cheers of the apprentices.

 

After roll call, Wigglytuff and Chatot stepped outside the guild. They approached the edge of the cliff, wing in hand and hand in wing, to take in the sights of Treasure Town. There was a serene movement in their surroundings, with blades of grass softly stirring below and flags flapping high in the morning breeze. The clear blue of sky and sea was visible along the edge of town. And the more this scene was observed, one could spot the residents of Treasure Town laughing and talking happily to one another. 

As Wigglytuff and Chatot took in these wonderful sights together, they truly felt the peace of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading through this short fic! Although I can't say I am particularly pleased with how this turned out, I had fun writing it. And I just adore guildshipping, so now another complete work exists for the ship! :D
> 
> I included the Sagan quote at the beginning because, as you could guess, I wanted to write about Chatot coming to terms with expressing his emotions. Throughout the game, our favourite head-of-intelligence tends to be overly erratic with his emotions, being completely detached and professional or over-the-top and sort of childish. I don't think anybody would be at inner peace or remotely satisfied if their way of expressing themselves is so rigid... so why not have Chatot love Wigglytuff as a partner and love the guild almost as if they were his family? In that case, he would need to overcome his "smallness" (let's be honest here- most of us didn't respect Chatot as much as we should in-game) by becoming more open with his feelings- particularly of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: I drew the beach scene! You can view it on my dA ^^ 
> 
> http://fav.me/dazfy0l


End file.
